Volviendo a tí
by PainLess1080
Summary: Temido resumen... Ok, Kai después de ser prácticamente secuesrtado por sus amigos, se encuentra con alguien a quién creía muerta... y quien ha sufrido por él en más de un modo... KaiOC, UA. Soy nueva, denle una oportunidad TOT


**Volviendo a Ti**

_Capítulo 1.-_ El inicio del viaje

En un soleado día de agosto, dos jóvenes conducían a la mayor velocidad legalmente permitida xD.

-Tyson, ¿en serio crees que Kai no se enojará por lo que le hicimos?- Preguntaba del lado derecho de un Beetle de Volkswagen plateado, un joven de alrededor de 17 años, no muy alto, de cabellera anaranjada, y unos grandes lentes redondos, que llevaba puesta una camisa blanca desabotonada de los primeros botones que dejaba ver una playera amarilla por debajo, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos cafés (n/a: si! Es Kenny, nuevo y mejorado... ¿seguro que no te apetece, Kai? O.o Kai: ¬¬ ja-ja que chistosa ù.ú n/a: xD), con un inconsciente Kai en la parte trasera

-¿Hicimos?- pregunto el muchacho de al lado, que parecía ser un poco mayor que él. Tyson llevaba un pescador de mezclilla, una playera roja, tenis mitad rojos mitad grises (Kai: jajaja, se ve que la descripción te esta costando tu trabajo xD n/a: cállate u/ú), un guante de cuero sin dedos en la mano izquierda y el cabello atado a una coleta un poco más corta de lo que solía llevarla.

-Es cierto- medito un poco el "Jefe"-¡todo lo hiciste tú!- subió un poco más el volumen de su voz

Flashback+

-Kaaaaaai... despiértate- decía un joven moreno de ojos y cabello azules, mientras zarandeaba a un joven bicolor que estaba tranquilamente dormido sobre el suave pasto, bajo un frondoso árbol del doujo Kinomiya

-Tyson... no- fue lo único que dijo el joven bicolor, de casi 18 años, que llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir café y una playera beige de manga larga remangada hasta los codos y unos zapatos cafés, antes de voltearse hacia el lado contrario, dando a entender que no le interesaba el asunto

-¡Pero Kai! El Sr. Dickenson dijo que si no íbamos TODOS se contaría como viaje individual y tendríamos que pagar por persona . - trato de convencerlo

-Ese no es mi problema... no estoy de humor ¬¬- respondió –he estado trabajando toda la semana, y lo turno con la escuela, que tampoco es nada fácil, y ahora quieres tú llevarme a no sé donde, para no sé qué, y bla... bla... bla...- decía mientras volvía a recostarse, pero esa vez enroscándose

-te he dicho que podrías dejar de trabajar y venir a vivir a mi casa, pero nooo el señor "quiero mi libertad" (n/a: así habla mi hermana y como me da risa xD) se fue a un departamento 4x4 que ni siquiera puede pagar 9.9 ò.ó- Tyson le reprochaba una vez más a su amigo sobre la decisión de haberse quedado en Japón, pero no aceptar quedarse en el doujo

-ya te lo he dicho mi vida, mientras esperes a ese hijo mío, debo trabajar para que al nacer tenga lo mejor de lo mejor, y si para eso debo abstenerme de ciertos "privilegios" tu felicidad lo vale, no puedo depender de ti para siempre- reprocho con ironía, no era que no le gustará quedarse en casa de su amigo, pero no quería quedarse ahí, era incómodo estar ahí, porque el pescado y las visitas a los tres días huelen mal... y no iba a esperar hasta salir del Koko (n/a: es como la prepa, ¿no? ..U creo que así se llama xD, y... ¿es "el" o "la"?), por eso se metió a trabajar (n/a: si a alguien se le ocurre algún trabajo para Kai, háganme favor de avisarme, porque a mi no se me ocurre nada, ¡cualquier cosa con la que gane dineroo! Kai: ¬¬ excepto stripper...)

-Grrr ya me cansé, esta bien, quédate y amárgate más o.ó, si es posible, claro ¬¬- se levanto del suelo y se fue

-Nh... como si me importará, aún tengo un examen de matemáticas el lunes y entro a trabajar en la mañana... no me va a dar tiempo de estudiar _y encima tengo lo de la renta y el carro xO_- Volvio a tratar de conciliar el sueño

-¿qué pasó? ¿qué te dijo?- pregunto ansioso el pelirrojo. –Nada Kenny... sigue sin ceder, pero se me a ocurrido un plan- ahora su boca dibujaba una astuta sonrisa maquiavélica, -ven, acompáñame...- tomo del brazo al Jefe y corrió hacia la cocina.

-Mmm... _y ahora que quiere _ - pensó al divisar a su amigo acercarse con una charola con el té y un plato alargado con galletas de arroz. –¿qué quieres Jefe?- dijo levantando un poco el torso, para sentarse

-Es que se me ocurrió traerte esto para pasar un rato, como en los viejos tiempos Un.n ¿_en qué diablos está pensando Tyson? TTOTT _nnU- puso la charola en el suelo y se sentó al lado del bicolor

-¿viejos tiempos? Pero si tú y yo nunca hemos hecho nada similar ¬-¬- dudó un poco, antes de tomar el té verde y llevarlo a su boca, antes de que

POM (n/a: intento de onomatopeya u/u, es un golpe xD)

De atrás de ellos apareció Tyson con un bate en la mano. -listo- dijo orgulloso

-¿¡Pero qué te pasa? ¿ese era tu plan? ¿entonces para que querías que le trajera el té y las galletas? ¿¡¡Estás loco?- grito casi arrancándose los cabellos de la nuca, al ver a un Kai K.O. en el piso con un chichón del tamaño de su cabeza xD. Kai: o

-Ay jefe, tan envidioso como siempre... te da coraje que fue a mi a quien se le ocurrió este astuto plan y no a ti, que supuestamente eres el genio u.u-

-¡¡¡Lo golpeaste con un bate!- dijo ya gritando al borde de la histeria

-Mmm... si, y tu punto es... 99--- Bueno, como sea! Solo tráelo y nos vamos non- dijo antes de ir a por el equipaje. El pelinaranja muy a su pesar, optó por hacer todo lo que le había pedido hacer su amigo, no sabía porque seguía obedeciéndole, pero pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, Kai iba a terminar agradeciéndole... iluso.

-¿Pero como nos vamos a ir?- dijo llevando a su lomo a Kai, que seguía viendo elefantes rosas.

-Búscale las llaves del carro- ya un poco harto de tantas preguntas

-¿Pero eso no es ilegal?- pregunto inocente

-Mientras él vaya con nosotros, no- y ya en la entrada, solo se despidió de la casa con un efusivo "¡Haya vamos Seagaia!" Y luego de subir las maletas y a Kai, se subió en el asiento del copiloto, esperando a que Kenny manejará

-Pero encima vas a pedirma que yo conduzca? XO- hizó un puchero mientras abrazaba a Dizzi, que llevaba en un pequeño morral cruzado

-No empieces con tus berrinches Jefe, y ya vamos, que se nos hace tarde non-

-TOT, esta bien-

EndFlashback+

-Pero tú le tragiste las galletas y el té... algo tienes que ver ¬o¬. E ir a Seagaia lo vale :D- dando brinquitos en el asiento como un niño pequeño

-como quieras ú.ù- volteo para ver que tal iba Kai, y se tranquilizó un poco al ver como este tenía un rostro más sereno que de costumbre... así estaba bien, tal vez deberían noquearlo más seguido non... no, mejor no. Porque cuando se despierte iba a escupir fuego, pero por ahora todo estaba bien... ¿no?

Un complejo turístico en la ciudad japonesa de Miyazaki, en la isla sureña de Kyushu se llama "Seagaia", nombre que proviene de la unión de la palabra inglesa "sea" (mar) y del griego "gaia" (tierra).

Notas de la autora:

Siii aquí esta mi primer capítulo, de la primera historia que escribo nOn, estoy tan contenta que podría bailar TwT (Kai: nooo! Bailas horrible! Horrible!) ¬¬ cállate

Gracias por leer mi fic n/n y espero que dejen reviews para saber si les gusto o si debo cambiar algo, para el próximo capítulo :D.

Nos vemos pronto! Besos 3 


End file.
